


For Better or Worse

by zoryany



Series: Royal Imperial Skywalkers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emperor Darth Vader, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Family Drama, Fic Exchange, Gen, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Darth Vader, Parent Padmé Amidala, Pray For Piett, Prince Luke Skywalker, Protective Darth Vader, Royal Ball, Royalty, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Suited Darth Vader, Twins, and veers honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany
Summary: The galaxy is due to officially meet the Imperial Royal Prince and Princess, heirs to Empress Padmé and her husband Darth Vader. The Empress herself insists that the children will be fine, and the twins, in spite of their reluctance, have resigned themselves to suffer through a boring evening ahead, but Vader cannot shake the sense of foreboding about the evening that refuses to stop gnawing at the back of his skull. However this shindig shapes up, the galaxy will certainly obtain a brand new view of its Royal Family.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Maximilian Veers, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: Royal Imperial Skywalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829887
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/gifts).



> ahh!! so here's a little thingy for the 2020 Summer Fic Exchange!! I just so happened to be matched with the lovely and talented Silver (please check out her stuff!!) and I'm so glad I was able to create something for her. while I did take a pre-existing verse of mine for this fic, I felt like this would be the verse that best served her requests, aside from her Trope Tier List. Silver gave these comments / prompts:
> 
> 1 - Vader dealing with Baby Luke (and possibly Leia)  
> 2 - Anidala / Vaderdala romance  
> 3 - Prince Luke and Vader (Imperial or otherwise)
> 
> the twins are 10, here, so maybe not _baby,_ but still young, and there's some fun drama and shenanigans in here. the other, ongoing fic in this verse is hansolo oriented, but both do stand on their own. so if skysolo isn't your thing? don't gotta read it. but if you _have_ read it, this fic is a good little prequel to a minor event mentioned in it. the main thing to know, tho, whether you read the other fic or not, is that palpy is dead, padmé is Empress, Vader is in his suit and her Emperor/enforcer, and the twins are still their lovable, chaotic selves.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, Silver my dear !! <3

Twilight descended upon the capital region of Coruscant. Overhead, the sky grew dark while the glimmering lights below cast a glow upon the horizon that would not be snuffed even by the darkest of nights. It was a time of day that held a particular magic all across the surface levels of the ecumenopolis, capturing the imaginations of many an artist over the centuries.

There was, however, one individual it had continually failed to charm.

On a balcony somewhere between the city and the sky, the dark figure of Darth Vader loomed, arms folded across his chest, scowling down at the bustle below. He had only recently returned home, but already he’d grown annoyed at the politics and bureaucracy plaguing the capital. Certainly, his routine return to the Imperial Palace brought him _joy_ – it was the home of his _family,_ after all – but it seemed, far too often, that some circumstance or another would crop up and keep them apart for longer than he wished.

In _this_ particular instance, his wife and children were occupied in their preparations for a high-class ball. The event would be seen by the entire galaxy, naturally, and serve to officially present the twins to the galaxy as the Imperial Heirs. Of course, the galaxy was not _unaware_ of the children by any means. Despite Vader’s protests, their birth had been highly publicized, placing them in the spotlight he’d hoped to keep them from. Unfortunately, it seemed they were meant for the limelight, since his children had captured the hearts and imaginations of the public right from the start.

The royal Prince and Princess… Who were they? What were they like? What sorts of interests did they have? What stake did they have in this Empire? Who would they wed?

He despised the gossip. Each of these questions awakened a deep-seated rage within Vader when they reached his ears, particularly that last one. His children had only just reached their tenth birthday, the matter of marriage was still plenty far off, no matter how many would ask the question. It was enough that they were formally stepping out into the public eye – despite how well-known they’d been up until this point – but it would be too much for their personal lives to become idle gossip among the masses.

“You’re brooding again, Ani.”

His Angel did not share his concerns.

She stepped just beyond the doorway between the balcony and their bedroom, clad in nothing but a simple robe that would drape over her lithe form until it came time for her to be adorned in a suitably extravagant gown for the evening. Offering him her most brilliant and charming grin, Padmé glided forward and placed her hands on his arm. Slender fingers curled around the armour covering the singed flesh of his left shoulder and tricep, and though it did not ease his worry in and of itself, he did feel the barest hint of tension diffuse from his body.

“I do not _brood,_ ” he insisted in futile protest, but carried on with this story anyhow. “My personal preparation for an evening such as this do not measure up to those of you and the children. I shall select a more suitable cape, in due time, but for the moment I am merely observing the state of the city and the Force before tonight’s… _festivities_ commence.”

A light chuckle rang in his wife’s throat, a soft tinkling bell that produced the most melodic of sounds, the most pleasing of tones he could think of, and something within him fluttered in a way that _almost_ elevated his mood. “Dearest,” she said, voice stern as an empress’ should be, yet somehow maintaining an airiness that spoke of familiarity, “you know full well I can see right through that bantha _poodoo._ What’s going on, really?”

Avoiding her gaze, Vader allowed several cycles of his respirator to count the seconds before a static crackle escaped, signifying a sigh. Padmé instantly shifted her position to stand directly in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. A spark remained within her eyes, light and amused, but it was dimmed by concern. Following moment of standing just so, she adopted a sad smile and placed a single hand on his mask. Though he could not sense it with his body, he knew through the Force that she was tracing its angular details with her thumb.

“The children will be fine, my love.”

Padmé never ceased to amaze him. Even without the Force, she could sense precisely what it was that bothered him at any given time. Her unerring faith in the twins’ ability to avoid trouble was concerning, to be certain, but she also maintained an unshakeable faith in him, and that was perhaps the thing that had kept him stable throughout all of these years. In return, Vader offered his own love as strongly as he could muster, and he’d yet to be let down. Perhaps he was simply searching for omens where there were none. Perhaps he was projecting an overly concerned paternal air where it was unnecessary.

Or, perhaps, he simply did not want all his family to become consumed with political intrigue, leaving him behind to tend to military matters alone…

Whatever the case, he had to admit that his wife’s conviction had soothed his unease, somewhat.

Allowing another sigh to crackle through the vocoder, he brought one heavy, gloved hand to the back of her head, weaving his gloved fingers through her hair. With as delicate a touch as he could manage, Vader began to trace Padmé’s cheekbone in a reflection of the gentle caress she had given him moments before. “You sound so certain, Angel.”

However tender this moment, it could not ward off the mischievous glimmer that entered thedeep, earthy eyes staring up at him. “Oh, but I am. Do you not trust Luke and Leia to survive this night unharmed?”

His shoulders stiffened and, though he knew she could not see his expression, Vader glowered. “It is not the twins I do not trust. It is the rest of the galaxy that concerns me – and the harm that may befall our children, should others seek to commit it against them. They are still young. They should not be subjected to this manner of exposure.”

Pulling away, Padmé met his gaze with a chilling precision that was only ever matched by Luke and Leia. She maintained that eye contact for several seconds that seemed to stretch on forever, and the world kickstarted itself back into gear as she turned and stepped towards the railing of the balcony. Leaning over it, she stared out at the glimmering lights below. “I understand, Ani,” she said softly, voice carried to his ears through the wind and his own enhanced sensory systems. “I would be lying if I claimed not to share your concerns. But you must remember, these are _our_ children we’re talking about.”

“Perhaps that is… a factor that is _contributing_ to my apprehension.”

Several slow, purposeful strides brought him to his wife’s side. Placing one mechanical hand on the railing just next to hers, Vader permitted himself to drink in her presence and proximity, simply allowing her very being to wash over him for a second before sliding his prosthetic over her slender fingers and grasping them within his. Her warmth against his glove was faint, but he savoured it nonetheless.

Padmé leaned against him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Oh, come now, you remember what _we_ were like when we were young. You cannot tell me you _ever_ considered the twins to be destined for any sort of life that one could consider… ordinary.”

Was that what he wished for them? Vader could never consider his children ordinary, by any means, but neither could he say that he had ever desired their lives to mirror those of their parents. Looking back, he considered the positions of power held by himself and his wife all those years ago to be ill-suited to the people they were at that time. Though the experiences helped shape the leaders they had become in their adulthood, they’d both been forced to learn in that manner due to their lack of competent teachers. The twins had their parents, who had lived through the strife once before and could pass down their wisdom without subjecting any other innocents to what they had endured, as well as other carefully selected tutors who could instruct them on the more intricate workings of the galaxy. At the same time, however, those formative years had built the galaxy’s ruling couple into who they were today, so perhaps there was some benefit to such an experience.

Whatever the case, a bad feeling was brewing within Vader, and it set his teeth on edge.

In the end, he chose not to burden his wife with the full extent of his uncertainty; instead, he chose deflection, knowing full well that she would see through him but choose to play along anyways. “No. Surely they are not. However… I do not believe the galaxy is prepared for the whirlwind the two of them may bring down upon it.” Though he forced the modulated voice to adopt a tone as light and breezy as possible, there was a significance behind those words that Vader could not shake. Perhaps Padmé would not notice, despite the weight he could feel descending upon himself.

Electricity crackled through the air for a split second, rending the Force into something that could nearly be considered a _shatterpoint._ It lasted so briefly that anyone could be forgiven for thinking it an error of their perception, but Vader did not make such errors. He felt _something_ pass through him, a flutter of some sort of premonition, and he could sense his wife pick up on it too. His own interpretation formed instantly in his mind, but it seemed to do much the same in Padmé’s as well.

“For better or worse, my dear,” she insisted, “this evening will be grandiose and momentous. _The children will be fine,_ of that I am certain, and… whatever state the galaxy may be in when we wake tomorrow, it will still be ours.”

Despite her inability to consciously harness it, the Force had always flowed readily through Padmé. Her capabilities differed from his own, but he’d always been inclined to trust her, no matter how reluctant he may be.

“Very well,” Vader conceded. “Let us proceed with the preparations. The twins will be anxious for our presence before their debut.”

Padmé clearly sensed the reluctance in Vader’s voice as he ground out the words, but she beamed at him regardless. The crackling in the atmosphere did not lie; tonight would _indeed_ be momentous. All that remained to be seen was whether the shift would be for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ball begins, the twins are presented to the galaxy, whether it's prepared for them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this is so much later going out than I meant it to be. and it got away from me. so yeah, three parts after all. HOPEFULLY I can get the next part out at a decent speed, since it contains my original concept for this fic lol. in the meantime, enjoy some Twin Shenanigans.

“Luke, stop fidgeting with the clasp and stand still,” Leia hissed, swatting his hand away so she could readjust his cape. They were both dressed to the nines tonight. He understood why, of course – tonight was _important,_ after all – but that didn’t mean he liked it.

The more she fussed with his outfit, the more Luke found himself envying Leia’s outfit for the evening. Her own deep blue gown _looked_ elaborate, but it was really just one, well-tailored dress that sat perfectly no matter how she moved. Luke, on the other hand, felt like his outfit had about a hundred pieces that just didn’t lie right unless he stood still as a statue. The black trousers were stiff, the white shirt was slightly itchy against his skin, the spavat was nearly choking him, and the rich forest green jacket seemed to shift and wrinkle with every movement. He _did_ like the cape, however, its deep blue matching his sister’s gown, both woven with silver threads in patterns resembling constellations and Naboo flowers and symbols that Luke did not recognize but felt drawn to regardless – it just didn’t seem to _sit right,_ no matter what he did. 

“Whoever’s in charge of _minding us_ tonight will be around to collect us any moment now,” she continued, flicking her eyes towards the door before rolling them disdainfully, “and you _know_ how disappointed Mother will be if you arrive with a single hair out of place.”

Wrinkling his nose, Luke ran a self-conscious hand through his hair. He’d spent far too long brushing it and forcing it into submission before finally giving up, hoping it would be deemed _acceptable_ by the discerning public. “I did the best I could with my hair. Any flatter than this and it would look ridiculous. I get that I’m a prince and all, but there’s only so much I can do, and only so far I’m willing to go before it reaches a point of _absurdity_.”

His sister rolled her eyes again, more dramatically this time, and shoved him lightly as she slid back into position at his side. “It’s an _expression,_ you clueless moisture farmer.”

“I know,” Luke replied, grinning cheekily. “I’m just messing with you.” With an airy chuckle, he nudged her with his elbow. “You’re always so funny when you take on that superiority complex of yours.”

Leia stuck out her tongue at him, but quickly retracted it when the door to their small antechamber creaked open. The twins instantly settled themselves into the picture of decorum, their outfits sitting impeccably and their postures the epitome of perfection. No one but their parents ranked higher than them in the galaxy, so the twins could not fathom looking anything but their best before anyone outside their family. There was an image to uphold, after all, and neither one wished to be the one to shatter the illusion for anyone who existed beyond their innermost circle.

Fortunately, the man who strode through the door was about as close to that circle as you could get without carrying the Skywalker name.

“Uncle Firmus,” Leia chirped, beaming at him with all the grace she could muster. “I see you landed the privilege of serving as our escort for this evening. Are you ready to proceed?” Her eyes glittered with what could be mistaken as youthful innocence. “Simply lead the way, and my brother and I will happily defer to you and whatever authority you maintain for the duration of this evening.” Her words were pretty, as a princess’ should be, but Piett was wise to grow wary the moment they left her lips.

Their little game had begun at an early age, pushing the decorated officer with his stiff upper lip, working as hard as they could to get him to _crack_. Just for fun, of course – the twins _most certainly_ did _not_ have an ongoing tally of their number of successes, after all – and never at the expense of their parents and their authority. Leia’s jabs had been light, relatively speaking, out of respect for tonight’s gravitas. Still, Luke had to suppress a grin at her antics.

“Indeed, Little Princess,” Piett responded, his own wry humour working its way into his voice. It was subtle enough as to be undetectable to the casual listener, but the twins knew better. He’d engaged himself in this little _game,_ and there was no going back. “If you are prepared to present yourselves, I am ready to lead you onwards.”

Little ground would be gained in this exchange, but the night was still young. Both parties had sowed the seeds for the sport that would weave its way through this evening, but its outcome was yet to be seen.

After receiving no clear indication from either twin, the admiral turned to face the door and made it obvious that he was ready to proceed regardless of their own preparations. Luke and Leia straightened themselves up to the standard they knew their parents would expect, taking the final few seconds to smooth out anything that might be out of place, and they sucked in simultaneous breaths as the door flew open, awaiting their entrance.

Piett walked with a stiff, military manner, and Luke had to silently thank whatever gods were smiling down upon them for that, because he felt like his own stilted gait was entirely graceful in comparison. Leia had always been so smooth in her step, had taken to the decorum of royalty as though it fueled her very existence, but Luke… As hard as he tried, he never felt quite comfortable with every little formality he was expected to follow.

Maybe that’s why the cold, heavy pit in his stomach felt so prominent, tonight.

This was a very official event. His parents had been sure to emphasize its importance to no end, and he did have to admit he felt incredibly intimidated by the prospect. What if he misspoke? What if he misstepped? What if he did _anything_ that might diminish his family’s standing in the galaxy’s eyes? He did not think he could live with himself if he was the reason for their disgrace, especially since certain rebellious groups had begun to crop up over the last several months. If he made any blunder, that could be fuel for the unseating of his mother as ruler, and he would never be able to live with that.

Leia had far more confidence than him. She knew her own capabilities, and she would certainly never cause anything along those lines. Inexplicably, though, she extended that same confidence to her brother. In her eyes, there was no way that Luke could possibly let down their parents. She would always insist on how much they all cared for him, how hard they would all fight for him, and how she would never accept a galaxy that could not also accept her brother. She would burn it all down, if she had to, before living in a universe that rejected Luke Skywalker.

Given their bond and its unfailing strength, he was inclined to believe her. Part of him, however, would always wonder if any resentment would fester, knowingly or not, if he had caused their family to crumble based on his own misstep. Leia could claim all she liked to defend her brother against the galaxy, but would she forgive him if it was their own family that he tore to shreds?

That was a thought for another day, though, and would not be the case tonight. They’d prepared for this. Young as they were, the twins were set to step onto the galactic stage and officially take on the responsibilities they had been set up for since birth. It was one evening in the public eye, and they’d rehearsed it time and time again. All they had to do was hold it together long enough for the night to wind down, and then they could retreat to the safety and comfort of their home until the _next time_ they had to smile and wave at the people looking to them for guidance.

As they stepped beyond the threshold, the twins trailing just two paces behind the admiral, a bright light washed over them. Luke had to struggle not to squint against it. Whatever crowd awaited them was obscured by the glare, but a steadying breath and the recall of his lessons allowed him to stretch out and sense that the crowd was… _large._ Large enough to send his stomach into backflips. Sucking in a silent gasp, he worked to settle the panic that threatened to set in as every possibility for disaster flitted through his mind – his sister’s soft, slender hand gripped his, weaving their fingers together in a gentle, much-needed grip, and the butterflies grew calm.

Not a single word was needed, but a feeling crackled between the two nonetheless. They were ready. They would take on the galaxy, together, regardless of whether _it_ was ready to face _them_ or not.

The loud, enthusiastic applause that greeted them went nearly unnoticed by Luke, who determinedly focused on Leia’s grip on his hand and the path Piett was cutting for them through the crowd. He knew he was holding himself properly, knew he was the image of royalty that had been drilled into him since he was a babe, but all he could register in his awareness was the sense of his twin, his minder, and his parents, who sat at a grand table up ahead.

Empress Padmé, their mother, was perched in a grandiose, throne-like seat at the centre of the head table, which was elevated above the rest of the ballroom. She was dressed in an intricate ensemble consisting of a bodice, several layered skirts and a number of robes, all serving to flatter her figure while making her seem much larger than she would otherwise. Her hair was comparatively simple, tied back in a low bun with several curls framing her face, and the makeup she wore was nothing like the elaborate markings she might have adorned as the Queen of Naboo. No, her appearance marked her as the Empress of the Galaxy – nothing more and nothing less – and Luke could truly understand why her people adored her the way they did. She offered them both a warm smile which _almost_ served to make Luke feel at ease about this whole ordeal.

Seated to her right was their father, his mask no less menacing than it ever was, but somehow his presence seemed a touch more welcoming than usual. He still sat stiffly, still appeared imposing before all in attendance, but there seemed to be a shade less tension in his shoulders than usual and… was that a shimmer in his cape? Father had _dressed up_ for the evening! Luke wasn’t sure whether that should be a source of relief or serve to compound his anxiety. A minute incline of his helmet was all their father could offer them in the way of acknowledgement, and Luke did his best to reciprocate from the forced distance between them.

Vague words floated about Luke’s head as he and Leia were announced and brought into the crowded hall. Falling into step with one another, the twins were led forwards, in the direction of their parents’ table, which also seated a number of well-known dignitaries from all across the galaxy. Their own table, however, was one level below that of their parents, and only seated four people – Luke, Leia, Piett, and another officer whose name was Veers, if Luke wasn’t mistaken.

Piett and Veers were names that most of the galaxy knew well, being Vader’s favoured officers and all, so their placement at the smaller table, flanking the twins, would likely be accepted without question. All those involved, however, knew better; these vaunted, decorated officers were little more than babysitters, which was embarrassing for the twins and officers both.

“Big turnout tonight, huh?” whispered Leia, nudging him.

Luke was trying not to think about the size of the crowd, if he was being honest. He’d always known, for sure, that there would be a lot of people at this event, but he hadn’t expected _this many_ citizens to be interested in the lives of two ten-year-olds, royalty or not.

“Yeah, sure is. I’m just glad we don’t have to make a speech or anything.”

No, the speeches would be coming on behalf of their mother, thankfully, who was unmatched in her ability to charm a crowd with her words – a skill necessary for any empress looking to maintain power. Luke loved listening to his mother talk, particularly when she told them stories of Naboo. Tonight, though… He wasn’t really sure he wanted to listen to her talk about him and his sister for too long.

“No, we don’t,” agreed Leia, “but you know we’re going to have to sooner or later. Why do you think Mother and Father have got us taking all those lessons?”

Luke sighed and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I know, I know,” he grumbled before launching into the best impression of their father as he could muster. “ _You will inherit this galaxy someday. I will not see you unprepared to do so._ ”

That earned a quiet snicker from his sister, and he could detect the barest hint of a suppressed smirk from the officers on either side of them. “Look, just try and enjoy the evening as best as you can, Lu-Lu. I know this isn’t your thing, but it’s a _party,_ after all – a party for _us,_ no less! There’s gotta be some way to get some fun out of that.”

“Yeah, alright,” he sighed. “I guess you’ve got a point, _sister dearest._ ”

“Don’t I always?” Leia paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, then turned to Piett. “Uncle Firmus, what _is_ the schedule for tonight, anyhow?”

Whatever amusement he’d felt before vanished as the admiral turned a pinched expression on the twins. “That’s _Admiral Piett,_ Your Highness. We are in public.” It was a fruitless argument, but he made it every time, regardless. “And I believe dinner will be served, momentarily, followed by an address from your mother, who will be formally presenting the two of you as the Imperial Heirs. When that is concluded, the _ball_ portion of the festivities will commence.”

“So a pretty standard shindig, then?”

Piett was silent for a moment, seemingly considering whether or not it was worth it to remark on Leia’s choice of phrasing. “Indeed.” Apparently, he decided it was not.

They were not given much time to ponder it, because some dignitary Luke didn’t recognize stepped up and announced the start of the meal. Tonight’s menu consisted of cuisine from a number of worlds across the galaxy, including Alderaan, Chandrila, Ryloth _,_ and the Empress’ native Naboo. Notably, their father’s native Tatooine did not make the cut.

Each guest selected from a tray filled with an assortment of delicacies, sampling many different items or having a hefty helping of just one or two. Luke found himself drawn largely to the selections from Naboo, helping himself to an assortment of dishes including a sardine fritter, a thick meat stew and an assorted vegetable dish. His dessert, though, was an Alderaanian favourite of Leia’s.

“I’m telling you, the berries baked into the batter just add the extra little _something_ that makes the cake just melt in your mouth.” Leia was pleading her case to Piett, trying to get him to take a slice after she successfully talked Veers into sampling some. She would attempt to sell people on the spongy cake at any opportunity, using these same talking points time and time again, but she did have an uncanny knack for persuasion. Of the two of them, Leia was destined to be the diplomat.

“You really don’t know what you’re missing out on, Firmus.” Veers was grinning as he took the last bite of his slice. “It truly is divine.”

“I’m sure it is,” Piett deadpanned, “but I am avoiding sweets for the time being. My blood pressure has been far too high, as of late, and I would prefer not to push my body any further than absolutely necessary.”

Leia folded her arms across her chest and mock-pouted. “Oh, _poodoo,_ you’re no fun.”

“Language, young lady,” the admiral reprimanded, “and you know better than to pout like that. Now behave yourself. This is a formal, public event in _your_ honour. Act like it.”

Though she made a big show of rolling her eyes and huffing at being chastised, Leia did straighten herself out, instantly resuming the image she knew the galaxy expected from its Prince and Princess. The Empress would be making her address soon, so it would not do for either of her children to appear anything less than the picture of royal perfection when she spoke.

As the last of the dishes were gathered by the cleaning staff, both twins sighed silently and straightened up in their seats. For the duration of dinner, their parents had been content to leave their behaviour to their handlers, knowing that the crowd would be focused far more on their food than the dignitaries before them – and even if they did watch them closely, any odd behaviour would seem far less suspicious over dinner. Now, however, they could feel their father’s gaze boring into the back of their skulls. When the tables were cleared, the focus would shift to the Royal Family, and any lack of decorum would be met with grave disapproval.

“My dear, beloved citizens.” Dulcet as her tones _always_ were, the accent the Empress used when addressing the public always made Luke wince at its first words. It was barely removed from her natural one, but just different enough to feel uncanny in its formality. It didn’t take away from the enjoyment he felt at listening to her speak, but it _was_ jarring when he was much more accustomed to the bright, relaxed clip it carried behind closed doors. “I thank you all for joining me his evening. While it has never been secret that my darling twins, Luke and Leia, were brought into this galaxy alongside the Empire we hold so dear, we had chosen to maintain their privacy for the first part of their childhood.

“Now, as we find our footing in the second decade of the Galactic Empire, my husband and I have chosen to allow their involvement in a greater capacity, expanding their duties as royalty and increasing their responsibility. You can expect to see their faces more and more in the coming days.

“This event, on the heels of the tenth Empire Day and the Prince and Princess’ birthday, serves as their re-introduction to the galaxy, a pre-cursor to the roles they will take on from this day forth. And…” she added, twinkle arising in her eye that hinted at a shared secret between the Empress and her citizens. When she spoke again, an increased level of warmth worked its way into her words. “Well, it is a party, after all. We could all use a good celebration every now and then, can we not?”

She was grinning now, warmth and joy at the festivities to come, and Luke felt a surge of love for his mother. He was unhappy with the event itself and would have preferred to stay out of the spotlight, but he knew his mother well enough to read all her little tells that revealed just how overjoyed she was to be sharing her children with her citizens. Presenting Luke and Leia at this event was a true celebration for her, and Luke found any residual petulance he might have been feeling at being forced to dress up and put on a show ebbing away.

“Now, the night is young, though all of us are not, but that’s no reason not to enjoy ourselves! Dance, eat, drink, mingle, be joyful, and May the Force be With You All!”

Applause erupted in the large ballroom. With everyone cheering at once, it really did make it obvious how large the crowd was… As the noise died down into a dull roar and people began to leave their seats and wander towards the bar or other tables or the dance floor, their mother glanced down at them with one more affectionate smile before gliding off to entertain some other nobles seeking to gain her favour. Their father gave a sharp nod before following her like a shadow.

“I wish we could’ve sat up there with Mother and Father,” Luke mumbled to Leia.

Though she sighed, Leia still gave the diplomatic answer. “Mother and Father have a duty to the galaxy as much as they do us, and sometimes that duty involves entertaining… nobles.” She’d wanted to use a different word, but they were still within earshot of Piett and Veers.

Speaking of…

“You know, officers,” the Princess continued, her voice silky smooth and entirely innocent, “we can handle ourselves from here.”

“Yeah,” Luke chimed in, putting on his own most sincere and sympathetic look, “you deserve a night off, and like Mother said, this is a party! Go have a little bit of fun.”

Neither man seemed amused.

Piett spoke first, keeping an even tone as he rose a brow and peered down his nose at them. “I’m afraid not, Highnesses. Your safety is our priority, and while this is a formal event, we can never be certain what risks may exist.”

“But – ”

“ _No!_ ” barked Veers, nearly snapping the twins to attention with his severity. “We are on duty, and the two of you are our charges. You will _not_ be getting rid of us quite so easily, so there’s no use in even trying.”

Leia’s eyes flicked towards Luke’s and they both accepted that challenge, but the expressions lasted a mere fraction of a second before they both sighed in defeat. “Very well,” conceded Leia, “we shall mingle as the proper royalty we are, under the watchful eye of our minders.”

It wasn’t often that either twin broke out their biggest words, but they always seemed to impress adults other than their parents with their knowledge of Basic. Leia was better at it than Luke was, but both of them had an impressive vocabulary for children of the tender age of ten. They didn’t have much choice, given their already limited activities, but there was always a particular level of satisfaction that came whenever anyone displayed any level of shock towards their loquaciousness.

Now, Piett and Veers may have been shocked at their easy concession, as well, but their silence and synchronized blinking was enough to earn a smirk from Luke and Leia as the twins turned on their heels and set off into the crowd to mingle as they were meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter was published august 22, 2020. this note was added november 6, 2020)
> 
> yeah so getting the next part out faster didn't happen and having it be only 3 parts also isn't gonna happen. whoops. I tried. and failed. forgive me :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored, the twins make their way to the gardens only to encounter an unexpected - and unappreciated - guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again this sucker gets even longer than I meant and even more delayed. BUT !! I mean it. part 4 will be the final part for sure. 100% I promise, and it will definitely take less time to get out than this one. (so sorry, Silver, it's taken me this long ily thank u for being patient with me you queen!!!!)

Luke was _bored._

He didn’t like dancing. They’d been taught several dances for occasions such as tonight, and while he felt he could perform them well enough, he never felt comfortable doing them. He shared one with Leia, one with his mother, and one with another young dignitary who was around his age. For all three dances, Luke had allowed the other person to lead. His mother and sister did so naturally, but the other noble was taken aback. He’d been expecting Luke, the Imperial Prince, to take the lead naturally, so there was an awkward moment when neither boy was sure what to do. Luke silently encouraged him, though, as best as he could, and they managed to salvage it into a pleasant enough experience for them both.

When they were done, they struck up conversation, and Luke was beginning to feel as though he may actually be starting to have something of a good time. It was short-lived, however, the true purpose of the evening becoming priority once more as he was pulled away from the boy to schmooze with the other dignitaries in attendance.

Fortunately, he was not expected to dance with any of _them_.

There were times when he and Leia would speak to the same noble, times when they were separated, and even the occasional time when they’d fall into a conversation alongside one or both of their parents. It was beginning to drag on, however, and when Luke checked his chrono, he was devastated to discover that not even two hours had passed since dinner; they were expected to be present for at least three more.

It didn’t help that, the entire time, either Veers or Piett were hovering nearby. They had yet to interfere with anything either twin had done – there had been no reason to – but their constant presence did not do anything to make the evening any more enjoyable.

At last, there was a lull in the conversation, and Luke took his opportunity to nudge Leia the second it sprung up. “Not sure about you, but I could use a break. Wanna step out into the gardens for a few minutes?”

A grin broke out on his sister’s face, and he felt a flood of relief. “I thought you’d never ask. Let’s go!” Before he could react, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him in the direction of the door to their usual haunt amidst the impressive, colourful array of flowers their mother and her gardeners had cultivated.

The gardens were a public space and certainly not off-limits to guests this evening, but with the drink and merriment flowing inside the ballroom, it was likely the outdoor area would be quieter. There were several alcoves and assorted secrets lying between the flora that were easily found if you were looking, but could be equally easily missed if you weren’t, and the twins planned to tuck into one of those to take what they considered a much needed break from the incessant expectation to socialize. They could even manage to give their _babysitters_ the slip if they were clever enough.

Which they were.

They would return to them, of course. As much as they didn’t like being monitored, the twins didn’t have anything personal against the officers. As much fun as it was to mess with them, they didn’t _actually_ want them to get into trouble. Just, for now, they wanted some space.

Losing themselves in the gardens was easy enough. They knew the area better than nearly anyone except perhaps the gardeners themselves. It was just unfortunate, however, when they reached one of their favourite spots within the gardens that someone just so happened to already be there.

They did not immediately recognize the man, but he was tall, thin and smartly dressed, with a gaunt face framed by greying auburn hair. If he hadn’t noticed them, they could have made a break for another one of their preferred alcoves, but he spotted them immediately and offered a wide grin that did not quite reach his eyes. Even without knowing _who_ he was, they could tell he was important, and simply taking off or excusing themselves would go against the spirit of the evening. So the twins were trapped, forced to speak with and humour this man, whatever he may want. Luke could not help but get the distinct impression that they had somehow managed to flit into the web of a spider, and it would take all their combined guile and wit to keep from getting irrevocably entangled.

“Ahh, what a pleasant surprise to find the two of you out here.” The man had a very proper accent, and he maintained a civil and lighthearted tone as he spoke, though his eyes remained cold and calculating, sending a shiver down Luke’s spine. “Wilhuff Tarkin, Governor of Eriadu. I am _honoured_ to make the acquaintance of the Royal Imperial Prince and Princess. It is a privilege I never once considered myself worthy of, but here we are.”

Luke was taken aback. He knew politicians could be duplicitous. He knew that they could be opportunistic. He just so happened to encounter this _Tarkin_ when he was unprepared. He’d been bracing himself for the possibility of slipping up during the entire evening and had prepared a number of verbal recoveries just in case, but the prospect of a break had thrown him off guard. So now here he was, gazing up at a man who smiled down on him and Leia with little on his mind but his own personal gain, and all Luke could do was stare open-mouthed and blink until his wits decided to return to him.

Fortunately, Leia was much quicker to recover.

“Governor Tarkin. Yes, of course. It’s a… _pleasure._ ”

She maintained a strict air of wariness in addressing him. Even without meeting him beforehand, Tarkin emanated the air of someone who could prove to be potentially dangerous. Leia was right in exercising caution, and Luke would follow her lead.

“Yes,” Luke chimed in, “an absolute, unexpected pleasure. We must ask… Has Eriadu been faring well?”

He hoped desperately that it had been. To speak on behalf of his mother’s policies, laws and system was not something he was looking to do tonight. Miraculously, the twins had avoided having to comment an excessive amount on the overarching state of the galaxy, perhaps because of their tender age, and Luke was hoping against hope to maintain that until they were permitted to turn in for the night. Tarkin, however, seemed different from the other politicians they’d interacted with throughout the evening. The way he was eyeing them was very much akin to an anooba circling its prey, causing Luke to shift back and forth on his feet.

“Oh, certainly.” Tarkin’s grin had grown, now, still evading his eyes, but taking on an increased level of faux warmth. “My people have never fared better.” There was a pause, a silence in which neither twin knew what to say or do, but Tarkin was swift to fill it before they had the chance to even contemplate some level of filler. “Tell me, children… what is it that you plan to do for the Outer Rim Territories?” This had the makings of a trick question, Luke was sure, and he found himself subconsciously shuffling towards Leia in hopes that they might find an answer together. “I know that your _father_ has done all he can to eradicate slavery. And yet… There are many worlds that are yet indistinguishable from wild space. Though Eriadu has fared better than most, several other planets have not. Tatooine, in particular, seems to be caught in a never-ending struggle. Even without the Hutts maintaining dominion over everything, the poor, unfortunate desert world is rife with humble, hard-working people who are suffering for no good reason.” His smile finally reached his eyes, but Tarkin seemed as cold as ever. “Surely there is _something_ your family is willing to do for the poor, suffering souls in the Outer Rim?” He paused, looking them up and down, but his silence was not nearly long enough to provide either twin the opportunity to answer. “I only ask because my jurisdiction lies within the Outer Rim, and I have an immense dedication to my people. Should it come down to it, I would much prefer to be able to tell them that their rulers have their best interests at heart.”

“And,” snapped Leia nearly immediately, “pray tell… what is it, exactly, that you _governors_ have been doing for your homeworlds?” She had brushed up on her galactic history before tonight, an area Luke was immensely regretting neglecting at this point. “As far as I know, Eriadu is still massively polluted and its people exploited for their labour to keep up the mining processes there.”

Luke was genuinely impressed. Hearing it now, he knew he’d heard of Eriadu before, and each of those facts rang entirely true. Without Leia’s input, however, he never would have been able to produce that tirade himself. Even Tarkin seemed to hold a level of respect for just how right she was.

It did not take long for his expression to sour once more, however. “Ah. Of course. Eriadu and Tatooine should not be compared at all. My world contributes to the greater galaxy, after all. Tatooine… well, it’s all they can do to simply survive, after all. They have offered _nothing_ of value to our glorious Empire.”

Both twins bristled at that. Luke could feel Leia stretching out with the Force in the same way he was in order to determine if Tarkin knew who their father was, that he’d come from Tatooine. If this was merely coincidence and the man was simply prejudiced, they did not have to like him, but they could allow his words to slide in the interest of greater galactic peace. If he had _any_ sort of inkling, and was choosing to bait them, however…

That would be an entirely different situation.

Luke was scowling at Tarkin, heat burning just beneath his eyes, and he could feel Leia mirroring his expression next to him. “Maybe you don’t know the Outer Rim territories as well as you think, _Governor,_ ” Luke spat. “Tatooine has done what it can for our galaxy and given us what we’ve needed from them. You’d be smart to remember that.”

Tarkin’s smile twisted once more, still evading his eyes, still cold and dark and sly. Luke couldn’t help but feel as though he was prey that was merely being toyed with by its predator.

“And that’s what you believe, Little Prince?” Those cold eyes were boring into him now. “It seems to me that no one in the galaxy holds any true value in that world. Even Eriadu had a dish featured in tonight’s dinner, but Tatooine did not. Can you tell me why that is?”

This was a trap. If Tarkin knew who their father was, he was baiting them into revealing the true level of disdain he held towards his homeworld. If he _didn’t_ … then he was manipulating them into revealing the truth.

“It’s because nobody wants to eat _bugs,_ ” snapped Leia. If tonight was not paramount to their perception across the galaxy, Luke was certain she’d be sticking her tongue out. “We’ve been there before. We’ve grown up on Coruscant, sure, but we haven’t been isolated to one world. We know what the galaxy is like. And just because we haven’t featured a particular delicacy from some place doesn’t mean it’s an absolute poodoo pit. So if you haven’t been there yourself then shut up, move along, and have a _fantastic evening._ ”

A momentary shocked silence weighed heavy in the air. This wasn’t the first time Leia had spoken out like this, but he was somewhat surprised she’d chosen to do so now. She would always be quick to defend her family, but it was well known that Luke would speak out far sooner to defend their father than Leia would. She was only lashing out now because Tatooine was where their father was from, since neither of them held any real love for the desert planet, but the level of her vehemence caught him off guard. Maybe it was simply because she was _frustrated_ by this evening and tired of pandering to politicians who considered themselves superior and treated them like children. That’s how Luke was feeling, after all, but he didn’t have the same level of gall that Leia did when it came to speaking up about it.

Tarkin was clearly taken aback as well, but he swiftly recovered and offered her another false smile. “Oh, my dear child. I served alongside your father when the Hutts were eradicated. _Of course_ I’ve been there. And I have visited the planet since. It can be so easy, when you are young and rife with privilege, to remain ignorant to the struggles of the very people you have vowed to serve.”

“We aren’t stupid.” Luke surprised himself as the words escaped. “We know the galaxy isn’t perfect. It’s only been ten years since Palpatine. We’ve been taught our history. Do _not_ assume you know anything about us. Because it sounds like you’ve come here with your mind made up when tonight is supposed to be about the galaxy getting to know us in the first place.”

Icy blue eyes bore into Luke, lips twisted into an unsettling smirk, and everything about the expression suggested that Luke had fallen into some sort of a trap. “Ahh, but I do know you. Naïve, sheltered children that you are… You’ve been sold a very specific narrative about the galaxy your entire life, of course. I cannot fault you for that. The fact remains, however, that a great many worlds on the Outer Rim continue to struggle. Tatooine is merely one of them. It lacks solid leadership. When the Hutts lost power, it created a vacuum, and now the world is a haven for the scum of the galaxy. As are so many other worlds on the outskirts. Proper policy was not put into place in the name of so-called _freedom_ for these planets, and they are suffering because of it. They cannot be expected to replace the rule of crime lords with their own form of government without some form of _guidance._ And I do believe we all know where that guidance should come from.”

Luke could feel Leia’s anger building, next to him. Tarkin was, as subtly as he was able, insulting their parents. His own anger was growing as well, threatening to reach its boiling point _quite_ quickly, but his sister seemed prepared to speak out at any moment. Both twins continued to bite their tongues, and Luke did his best to offer something resembling a gracious smile.

“I… appreciate what it is you’re saying, Governor,” he ground out, “but I believe it takes longer than a decade to fix problems that have been working against a world for multiple decades or even centuries. And with the entire galaxy needing their attention, our parents can only devote so much time to each region. The Outer Rim has never been purposely left out.”

Amusement was flashing in those cold eyes now, and Luke instantly regretted saying anything. “No, perhaps not purposely… But the galaxy continues to face the problems that plagued it during the time of the Republic. _So many_ innocent people get left behind because their ruling bodies do not possess the resources to assist them. All I’m saying is that the worlds on the Outer Rim deserve strong leadership, which they have not received over the course of ten years.” Tarkin took a single step towards Luke – he was speaking directly to him, now. “But you may believe whatever it is you wish, Little Prince. I recognize the reasoning behind your beliefs, no matter how foolish. I only hoped you, an heir to this galaxy, possessed a little more sense than that.”

Leia’s reaction was nearly instant, her anger finally reaching its head, her movements swift and unrestrained. It was a childish action, leftover from the tantrums she’d become infamous among their nannies and tutors for, one of several forms of lashing out she would take towards those who angered or belittled her. Over the years, her tantrums had become a rarity, reserved for such moments when her indignation reached a breaking point and she could no longer restrain herself.

This seemed to be one of those times.

Tarkin had spoken ill of Luke. While Luke himself didn’t particularly care, that had sent his sister over the edge. With every ounce of strength she possessed, she drove her heel into the governor’s left boot, which had him instantly flinching backwards.

“Why you little – ”

“ _There_ you two are!”

By this point, the twins could recognize Piett’s voice in an instant. So often did it carry tension beyond measure, but this time it was mingled with relief, presumably at his timing in locating the two of them.

The admiral and governor exchanged a brief glance, neither expression containing any particular fondness for the other, and Tarkin sniffed before drawing himself up. “Well, dear children, it seems you have other responsibilities to attend to. I shall leave you to it.” Turning to Piett, he offered another one of his false smiles. “Good evening to you, Admiral. My regards to yourself and your crew.” With that, the distasteful man limped off out of the gardens to, presumably, tend to his injured foot.

The admiral sneered after him, for a moment, before turning a stern look towards the twins. “You both know better than to go wandering off without supervision. Tarkin is not a man to be trifled with lightly. He may be a relic of Palpatine’s rule, but he is well-liked by his people. The two of you would do well to avoid him. And you would do even better to refrain from _wandering off_ for the rest of this evening, lest you land yourselves into some genuine trouble.”

“Yes, Admiral Piett,” Luke and Leia chorused in unison.

Piett offered them a wary look. It was the first time they’d addressed him properly all evening, which meant he was clearly suspicious, but he wasn’t going to question it – at least not in the moment. It _would_ mean he’d be keeping a closer eye on them. “Come, children, let us return to the festivities. I believe a delegation from Mon Cala wishes to speak to you.”

Exchanging a glance, the twins sighed and trailed after the admiral. Before they departed the gardens, however, Leia had been sure to take a good look at where Tarkin had retreated to, committing it to her memory. This wasn’t over quite yet – she would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> currently I have this listed as having two parts, but it might end up being three, depending on how things go.


End file.
